


It's The Way You Word It

by becominghistoric



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becominghistoric/pseuds/becominghistoric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Enjolras is pestering Grantaire to do something meaningful with his art. Courfeyrac's interesting new job is revealed.)</p><p>Grantaire reclined into his chair, and his lips quirked lazily upwards “I painted a birthday card for Jehan, that had a point to it.”<br/>This elicited a snort of laughter from Courfeyrac, “Wasn’t it of Jehan flying over a rainbow, on a winged horse?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Way You Word It

Enjolras sighed and stirred his coffee, frowning as Grantaire topped his own cup up from a small flask of brandy, “I don’t get it, R. You’re such a talented artist, you could be using your work to influence people. To make a point.”

  
“Maybe his points are just too subtle for you, E.” Chimed in Courfeyrac. Enjolras sighed again, completely oblivious to the winks being aimed in his direction, and the indignant exclamation of “Ouch, fuck!” as Grantaire kicked Courfeyrac under the table.

  
Grantaire reclined into his chair, and his lips quirked lazily upwards “I painted a birthday card for Jehan, that had a point to it.”

This elicited a snort of laughter from Courfeyrac, “Wasn’t it of Jehan flying over a rainbow, on a winged horse?”

“A unicorn, actually.”

“Oh, I do apologise.”

“You are forgiven.”

“Please,” Enjolras mimicked Grantaire’s relaxed posture and continued sarcastically “would you be so kind as to explain to me the intricate metaphor behind Jehan’s birthday card. I seem to have missed it.”

“Why, of course! We can’t all be skilled in the art of analysis.” Grantaire’s grin was wicked now, and Courfeyrac was beaming expectantly “Unicorns are inherently good, as, I’m sure you’ll agree, is our dearest Jehan. Therefore it represents the idea that Jehan’s goodness shall carry him forth on a journey of hope, towards wealth. Not just monetary wealth, but a deep richness of the soul, as well.” Grantaire clasped a hand to his chest for emphasis, maintaining a deadpan expression as he did so.

“Thank you so much for clearing that up.” He began stirring his coffee again, frowning slightly as Courfeyrac laughed uproariously “I’m serious, though, Courfeyrac’s doing something with his writing talents.”

“Oh,” Grantaire feigned surprise, “what exactly would that be?”

“I thought you knew. He’s got a small job, writing for an advice column that aids the social wellbeing of his fellow man. Everyone’s got to start somewhere, and it’s an admirable beginning."

Grantaire seemed to be searching Enjolras’ face for something and, on seeing no hint of insincerity, he spluttered and it was his turn to laugh uncontrollably, clutching his sides until he eventually managed to wheeze out “Jesus, that’s amazing,” he gasped a few times before finally composing himself “‘Aids his fellow man’, yeah, I bet he fucking does. Oh my god, Courf, you’re a better bullshitter than me.”

Courfeyrac had been steadily sinking lower and lower into his seat, staring very decidedly at his coffee cup. “What?” demanded Enjolras incredulously “What’s wrong? Where is he working?”

“Is that the time, I really must be off...” squeaked Courfeyrac, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

“Yeah, you better run, you little fucker!” Grantaire called cheerily after him.

Enjolras looked on the verge of exploding “Grantaire, I swear to god, if you don’t tell me right now.”

“Okay, okay!” he grinned and took a deep breath, savouring this moment, preparing to commit Enjolras’ reaction to his memory forever “He’s working for Cosmopolitan. He writes their sex tips.”

“ _What?!_ ”

Grantaire was sure that he would never again see anything quite as glorious as Enjolras’ rage, as he stormed out of the café after Courfeyrac.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the bus home, as a drabble, and it go out of hand...  
> I have a writing blog on [Tumblr](http://becominghistoric.tumblr.com/), come and say hello :)


End file.
